Shattered Raindrops
by Kristen
Summary: When an accident *coughcoughVegitacough* Sends Bulma and Vegita into space, they find themselves seperated. Thus a journey to find each other with obstacles to face. It's a B/V in space romance. Please R&R.
1. Cause for a reaction

Kristen: Hey minna! Welcome to another DBZ fic. This is my second seriouic, but first romance fic. So please, I'm trying my best.  
  
Aden: Very good opening. Nicely said.  
  
Kristen: (with one eyebrow raised) Nani? No smart alec remark?  
  
Aden: No. Just complimenting you.  
  
Kristen: (with skeptical look) I'm sure. What'd you do?  
  
Aden: (defensively) Nothing. *walks away*  
  
Kristen: Yeah. A little about the story. It takes place when Vegita  
goes into space. I thought that maybe he wouldn't be by himself and  
that there'd be an adventure in the 3 year gap during the Android  
saga. So, enjoy. I only own this story's plot. I also love reviews.  
*stops and sniffs* Is that smoke? *looks alarmed* ADEN!! WHAT THE HELL  
DID YOU DO?!!!!!! Ja ne minna! *runs off* I'M GONNA KILL YOU ADEN!!  
  
  
  
It was only a few hours past sunrise. The calm quiet helped Bulma  
relax and enjoy her slumber. She had only woken up a moment ago, but  
decided to enjoy the peace.  
  
"WOMAN! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?!"  
  
So much for peace.  
  
'Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll go away,' Bulma thought as she  
snuggled deeper into her blankets. She frowned. 'Wait, I'm talking  
about Vegita.'  
  
The sound of someone stomping up the stairs made Bulma sit up in bed.  
She then jumped at the sound of someone banging on her door.  
  
"It's too early Vegita!!" Bulma yelled as she marched over to the  
door. So far he ruined her perfect morning. And for that, he was going  
to get a piece of her mind. She threw the door open.  
  
"It's about time. Now go make me some food. And could you actually  
make it decent this time?" He smirked at his little question.  
  
How she just wanted to wipe that look from his face. "How about doing  
it yourself? You claim to be perfect, so surely you can handle that."  
  
Normally she would have him bug her mother to fix his food, but sadly,  
her parents had decided to go on vacation. Leaving Bulma and Vegita to  
fend for themselves. Now she had to put up with his annoying self.  
  
"How dare you." Vegita started to yell. Bulma sighed. It was way too  
early to start a fight. She still had not had any coffee.  
  
"Fine. I'll get your breakfast." She brushed by a speechless Vegita.  
  
As she descended down the stairs, Vegita turned to glare at her. She  
had purposely let him win the argument. How dare she mock him!  
Growling, he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Bulma was cooking some eggs when she noticed Vegita leaning against  
the wall. His arms were crossed and he had his usual glare. Bulma  
ignored him and put the eggs on a plate.  
  
"Your breakfast is ready," she said while putting the plate on the  
table. Vegita strutted over to his chair and sat down. He sniffed.  
  
"I suppose it smells edible."  
  
"Whatever." Bulma grabbed her coffee. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've  
got work to do."  
  
Vegita merely grunted in response. Shrugging, Bulma left. Vegita  
engulfed his meal and left to train.  
  
  
Bulma sat next to the console of her project, working on some wires.  
She had been working on it for several months and was nearly finished.  
She would have been finished a lot sooner, but Vegita had a tendency  
of breaking the gravity room, thus spending her time to fix the  
Gravity room. Sometimes she wondered why she invited Vegita to stay  
with her in the first place.  
  
'Because he's cute,' her mind told her.  
  
"Yeah right! He's an arrogant, annoying, egotistical pig," Bulma  
muttered as she pulled some wires. 'But he's still cute.'  
  
Sighing, Bulma looked up at a clock. It was 10 p.m. Time sure did fly.  
Standing up, Bulma decided it was time to call it quits. She decided  
that she'd try to eat something and get some sleep. She put her tools  
in her toolbox and exited.  
  
It was amazing how her life now revolved around working on her  
projects and fixing the Gravity room. Tonight she was supposed to have  
gone on a date with Yamcha, but she had broken up with him a couple of  
days ago. It just wasn't working out. He had roaming eyes. Too  
roaming. Eyes that led him to flirt and be with other women. There  
wasn't enough stability in the relationship. That was one of the  
reasons why she couldn't be with him. Yamcha never seemed to able to  
comprehend that. So here she was, 23 and single.  
  
Bulma flipped on the light as she walked into the living room, but no  
light came on.  
  
'Strange. There couldn't have been a power outage, because I would've  
known and Vegeta would've been complaining,' Bulma thought as she bit  
her lower lip. Could it be a blown lightbulb? Maybe the lights in  
other rooms were working.  
  
She walked into the kitchen only to have the same effect in the living  
room. Okay, now she was beginning to freak out. Bulma was debating  
whether to go see if Vegita knew anything when a crash from upstairs  
interrupted her.  
  
'It sounded like it came from my room. Could it be Vegita playing a  
joke? I bet that's what it is. Him trying to scare me. I'll show him.'  
With newfound confidence, she crept upstairs.  
  
The sound was definitely coming from her room. She edged slowly to the  
door and peered around. She saw a figure moving around.  
  
'Got ya.' She smirked.  
  
"What are you doing?" She jumped in the doorway. Triumph! The figure  
looked at her. Her triumph suddenly faded away, just as the color in  
her face.  
  
'Oh shit!' This was most definitely not Vegita. The intruder was  
taller and lacked the gravity defying hair. The intruder started  
walking towards her. Bulma's first thought was to run, which she did.  
Or tried to, but something clasped onto her arm and sent her flying  
into the room. She was then slammed into the wall next to the window.  
A hand grabbed her throat.  
  
"Where's your money and jewelry?"  
  
Bulma swallowed and tried to speak. Only her voice didn't seem to  
work.  
  
The burglar was apparently frustrated at her inability to answer him.  
He reached into his pocket and produced a shimmering object. A knife.  
He held it to her throat.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Bulma couldn't believe this. Here she was, a single, beautiful, smart,  
young, and rich woman. And was going to be killed by a thief.  
  
'If I die, I might as well go down with a fight.' She gave him a swift  
kick, which released his hold on her. She was about to push him, but  
he beat her to it. When he pushed her, instead of hitting the wall,  
she hit the window. The force of the push was enough to send her  
flying through it. Shards of glass flew around her as she fell from  
her second story window. The feel of her lower left leg being sliced  
was the last thing she felt as she blacked out.  
  
  
The burglar looked at the now broken window. He had not expected  
anyone to be home. She had taken him by surprise. Oh well, things  
happen. He was about to continue his ransack of her room when he felt  
the presence of another person. Namely a very pissed off Saiyan  
Prince.  
  
Vegita stood there with one arm cradling Bulma to his chest and the  
other one stretched out, palm up. The burglar had no chance of  
retaliating. Vegita simply blasted him, leaving no trace that there  
ever was a burglar. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms.  
This apparently had been quite a fright for her. By the looks of it,  
she'd be out for the rest of the night. He then surveyed the room and  
frowned. The baka had made quite a mess of her room. Things were  
thrown around. A chair was overturned. Her mattress had been flung  
from the bed. He couldn't let her sleep here. He could only think of  
one thing to do.  
  
Leaving the room, he proceeded to go down the hallway to his. The dark  
didn't bother him in the least. Like all Saiyans he had acute senses.  
Navigating through the dark was of no problem to him. He opened the  
door to his room and placed Bulma on his bed, carefully minding her  
leg. He needed to tend to her injuries. She had several minor cuts on  
her arms. The only major injury was on her lower left leg where it had  
caught onto a sharp piece of the window when she fell. He went into  
his bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He returned a moment later  
with the kit and a wet washcloth.  
  
First he took off he pants, slightly blushing, and willed his mind to  
focus on her bleeding leg. He then washed the blood off so as to see  
how bad the cut was. It started from the top of her calf and stopped  
just above her ankle. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep and didn't  
require stitches, but it was deep enough to hender moving around, such  
as walking.  
  
'And such beautiful legs,' he though. His eyes widened. 'What am I  
thinking? She's loud and annoying. I can't be thinking these things.'  
  
Vegita quickly wrapped up her leg and pulled the covers over her. He  
then sat down at the end of the bed and stared at the sleeping beauty.  
Her blue hair spilled across the pillow and her breaths were small. It  
was luck that he had saved her.  
  
He had been training in the Gravity room when he'd noticed that it was  
too quiet. He walked outside and had noticed that all the lights were  
off in the main house. From where the Gravity room had been built he  
had a clear view of Bulma's room. With his strong eyesight, he had  
seen a shadow crash into the window and come flying out. The figure  
had long, blue hair. (A.N: In this story, Bulma got rid of her perm,  
so her hair is long and straight. ^_^v) Without a second thought  
Vegita flew up to catch her before she landed. He flew into to her  
room, only to catch that baka of a thief attempting to trash her room  
even more. It infuriated him. He nearly lost her to a low-life, no  
class baka!  
  
He couldn't explain why he felt so protective of her. She was a weak  
human for Kami's sake. But then again, whereas she lacked in physical  
strength, she made up for it by mental strength. She was the only one  
who had the guts to actually argue with him. Not only that, she could  
actually keep up in an argument. It was actually quite amusing to see  
her angry. She had a fire in her eyes. She would make for an  
interesting mate. At least he admitted that. But he couldn't think of  
having a mate, not now. He had training to do. He had to beat the  
Androids and then Kakarot. Firstly, he had to achieve Super Saiyan.  
  
Vegita's head began to droop. His eyelids were heavy. He nodded off.  
  
  
It was, again, early morning. The sun shone through Vegita's window.  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open.  
  
'This isn't my room. Where am I?' She nearly panicked, but then last  
night's events played in her mind. She looked at the room's décor. It  
was Vegita's. He must have saved her. That was the only logical  
assumption she could make. She edged over the edge of the bed with the  
intention of leaving. The mattress shifted. Bulma didn't notice the  
sleeping figure at the foot open his eyes. She was just about to step  
away from the bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Two strong hands grabbed her around the waist and  
pushed her back into bed. Then they pulled the blanket back over her.  
Bulma looked up only to see onyx black eyes staring at her. Vegita had  
a scowl on his face. "Your leg is injured. Do you really think you  
should be walking on an injured leg?"  
  
"But I have work to do!" Vegita crossed his arms and shook his head.  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"I should really be in my room then."  
  
"Your room is wrecked." Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hai. So now you know what that means?" Bulma shook her head even  
though she had a distinct idea. Vegita plopped down next to her on the  
bed and gave her an evil smirk. "We're roommates."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"You don't have to be so vocal about it woman. It's simple. You'll be  
staying in here until your leg is healed. Then you can return to your  
room. Understand?"  
  
"What about food?"  
  
"." Vegita hadn't considered that. Normally the woman cooked. He had  
watched her so many times. It actually didn't look that hard. "You'll  
teach me."  
  
"You? Cooking? That should be interesting."  
  
"If you can do it, so can I. So let's go!" Before Bulma could respond  
Vegita pulled her into his arms and carried out the room to the  
kitchen.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Vegita deposited Bulma in a chair and  
walked over to the stove.  
  
"Now tell me what I need to do."  
  
"Okay, but what do you want to eat?"  
  
Vegita thought for a moment. What did he want to eat?  
  
"How about those weird flat, soft, bread-like things?"  
  
"You mean pancakes? Okay. First you need to get a mixing bowl."  
  
"Okay." Vegita scanned the kitchen. "Uh, where are the mixing bowls?"  
  
Bulma sighed. This was going to be a very long morning.  
  
  
Bulma slightly shifted from where she lay on the bed. It had been a  
long day. The only casualty during breakfast was one pan. Other than  
that, breakfast went by okay. But Bulma decided ordering out and  
leftovers was the best thing until she was back on her feet.  
  
During the day Vegita had set Bulma in the living room while he left  
to train. It was okay, but soon Bulma was bored out of her mind.  
Nothing was on t.v. and there were no magazines or books around for  
her to read. She tried making her way to her lab, but halfway there  
she tripped and it hurt her leg too much to even stand. Unfortunately,  
that was at the same time Vegita had came in. They both argued, mainly  
him yelling at her. She argued that she was bored and wanted to work  
in her lab. After much debating (translation: yelling at the top of  
lungs) Vegita decided to let Bulma work in her lab, as long as she  
only worked on the computer. Bulma agreed because she had much  
paperwork to do.  
  
It later that night when Bulma made Vegeta swing by her room so she  
could get some clothes. She wanted to take a bath in her bathroom, but  
Vegita being himself, disagreed. He took her to his room again and  
into the bathroom. There he sat her down and started a bath for her.  
It surprised her. Vegita, being nice to her. Kind of embarrassed, she  
managed to convince Vegita to give her some privacy. Luckily, he  
agreed. After the bath, Vegita changed the bandages on her leg and  
carried her to the bed. He then left to take his own shower.  
  
Bulma was trying to sleep, but couldn't. Vegita's behavior was  
confusing her. He never acted this nice to her before. Normally he  
would've laughed and insulted her. Her thoughts were then interrupted  
as Vegeta came out of the bathroom.  
  
Vegita walked out wearing only a pair of black, silk boxers. He was  
drying his damp skin. Bulma couldn't help but stare at his sexy  
muscles. (Can you blame her?) As he approached the bed, he discarded  
the towel and climbed under the covers. Bulma stared at him. He looked  
over at her, annoyed.  
  
"This is my bed. Am I not entitled to sleep in it?"  
  
"Hai, but."  
  
"But nothing! It's big enough for the both of us, just as long as you  
stay on your side and I on mine. Now go to sleep." And with that said,  
Vegita promptly went to sleep. It took a bit, but Bulma eventually  
fell asleep.  
  
It was late in the night when Bulma woke up. She never had been able  
to sleep well in any other places but her room. She always had a  
tendency of waking up on and off. Sighing, she turn snuggled deeper  
into the bed. It was but a moment later when she realized that she had  
only snuggled deeper into Vegita's arms. Fighting off the urge to  
panic, Bulma looked up at the sleeping Prince. His face was so serene.  
No scowl or glare or anything of that sort. Just contentment. It was  
actually quite kawaii. Rather that try to remove his arms, Bulma laid  
her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep for the rest of the  
night.  
  
  
Kristen: Hey minna. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And yes I  
realize I made Vegita a tad bit OOC. Gomen. I'll try to make up for it  
in later chapters. Hopefully this fic will pick up. Until then, ja ne.  
And please R&R. 


	2. What's worse: A broken ship or a Saiyan ...

Kristen: Hey! Welcome to the second chapter. Not much to say, so  
the usual disclaimer. Bon appetite.  
  
Aden: Good job.  
  
Kristen: (looks up at the ceiling where Aden, who is tied up in  
duck tape, hangs upside down) Trying to suck up?  
  
Aden: Yes. So will you please LET ME THE FRELL DOWN?!!!!!  
  
Kristen: (smirking) No. This is my lesson to you: burn my  
cappuccino supply, expect to suffer. Oh well, I'm gonna go out  
for more cappuccino now. Ja ne minna.  
  
  
  
It had been two days since the burglary. Bulma was now able to  
walk; though her leg slightly hurt. Thankfully the pain was not  
enough to bother. As soon as she had started walking on her own  
and had moved back into her room she barely saw Vegita. He had  
locked himself in the training room only coming out for the  
occasion meal. At least she now had the peace to finish her  
project.  
  
Bulma awoke to the sounds of birds chirping their little lungs  
out. (You know, sounds like they're using megaphones. ^_-)  
Today was the day that she was finally going to finish her  
project. She jumped out of bed to the bathroom and took a quick  
shower. After that, she threw on a light blue, short sleeve  
shirt and an old pair of jeans. Slipping on her sneakers, she  
headed out.  
  
  
Bulma held one wire. The last wire to hook up and she'd be  
finished. She inserted the wire and crawled out from under the  
console.  
  
'It's finally finished,' Bulma thought as she screwed on the  
covering of the console. She stood up and stretched. And it was  
at that moment when Vegita walked in.  
  
"Woma." Vegita's eyes widened at the sight of Bulma stretching.  
When she stretched her arms into the air, her little shirt  
raised up showing her small, flat stomach.  
  
"What do you want, Veggie-head?" Vegita quickly regained his  
composure.  
  
"So this is what you've been wasting your time on instead of  
making my meal," Vegita said while peering at a control panel.  
  
"Excuse me?! Three things vegetable head! One: I am not your  
servant. Two: my life does not revolve around you! And three:  
this is not a waste of time. I just finished building this ship  
all by myself. Something that you never could do. So there!"  
Bulma grinned. She couldn't believe that Vegita called this a  
waste of time. Building a spaceship isn't all that easy.  
Especially if you build one all by your lonesome self.  
  
Vegita smirked. "So? Does it work? Let's see what happens if I  
push these buttons." He pressed several buttons.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed shut, sealing them in. A whooshing  
sound indicated that the door was now airtight shut. A low  
humming sound began.  
  
"What have you done?!" Bulma yelled as Vegita pushed another  
button. The ship took off the ground with incredible speed. The  
velocity of it caused Bulma to trip. Instead of standing up, she  
sat up against a chair, hoping for the ship to decrease in its  
speed.  
  
  
Eventually the ship slowed down. Bulma quickly pushed herself  
off the ground and shoved Vegita away from the control panel.  
She slammed her fist against the panel after pressing several  
buttons and reading the small computer screen.  
  
"Damnit!" She turned to face Vegita. "You bastard! Look what  
you've done!"  
  
Vegita gave her a 'Like I really give a damn' look.  
  
She pointed to the screen. "Where are we?"  
  
Vegita looked at the screen and crossed his arms.  
  
"Looks like the Anuby system."  
  
"Anuby system? Is it anywhere near Chikyuu?" Bulma asked,  
fearing the answer.  
  
"Not even close. At the speed that the ship is going now, it'd  
take about six years to make it back."  
  
"Six years? How about." Bulma trailed off as she tapped several  
buttons. "Great. Just great!"  
  
"Nani?" Vegita uncrossed his arms. Bulma tapped at some more  
buttons.  
  
"The hyper drive is busted. We're gonna need to land in order to  
fix it. Where's the nearest planet that we can land?" Vegita  
looked over at the screen and pointed.  
  
"Here. I know this planet. The natives are peaceful enough not  
to bother us. So we'll land somewhere away from any towns or  
cities. That way you can fix this ship without any  
disturbances."  
  
"Okay." Bulma punched in the coordinates. A thought struck her.  
"How long do you think it'll take to get there?"  
  
Vegita crossed his arms, again, and looked up at the screen  
showing space. "I'd say three days at the most."  
  
"THREE DAYS?!" Bulma screeched. Vegita winced at the sound.  
  
"Yeah. So what's the problem?"  
  
"What's the problem? What are we going to do about food?"  
  
"Do you have any stored away?" Bulma thought for a moment. She  
had put away some food when she knew that she was going to spend  
the whole day working. Hopefully there would be enough to last  
them. Without hesitation, she quickly climbed the ladder to the  
top level of the ship and ran over to the mini fridge. Vegita  
quickly followed. She tore open the door, only to find a loaf of  
bread, some peanut butter, and couple cans of Dr. Pepper.  
  
"We're supposed to survive on that?" Vegita cried out. This  
would serve only as a small appetizer to a Saiyan with the  
appetite of several men.  
  
"Maybe if we portion it to a sandwich and a half each day, it'll  
last," Bulma answered.  
  
"Maybe," Vegita muttered, looking somewhat doubtful.  
  
"I'm sure we'll make it. I hope," Bulma said while shutting the  
door. Then proceeded to go to the lower level. Vegita followed.  
  
These three days were definitely going to be long.  
  
  
Day 1:  
  
  
Bulma sat at the top level of the ship reading her book. Vegita  
was at the lower level training. Again, there was a bit of  
peace. Until.  
  
"STUPID, LOUSY, SON OF A.."  
  
*CRASH, BANG*  
  
"What'd he do now?" Bulma sighed as she marking her place in the  
book. She headed down.  
  
"What'd you do now?" Bulma asked as she reached the last step on  
the ladder.  
  
"WATCH OUT WOMAN!"  
  
Bulma turned her head only to see an energy ball coming towards  
her. She closed her eyes.  
  
Vegita saw the energy ball coming at Bulma. Without a single  
thought, he shot another one at the first. It worked. The second  
one threw the first one off course.  
  
Bulma timidly opened one eye, only to see the blast head  
straight to the ceiling. It struck, causing the whole ship to  
shake. Thus throwing her off the ladder and crashing into  
Vegita, who in turn tripped, falling on top of her. Bulma was  
about to push him off, or at least attempt to, when the lights  
went off.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
"You shouldn't have been in the way!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been shooting around in here. You  
could've blown up the whole ship!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing woman! So just shut up!"  
  
".."  
  
"Better. Are there any backup lights?"  
  
".."  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to answer me woman?"  
  
"You told me to shut up."  
  
"Grr. Just answer me woman!"  
  
"Yes, there is a backup light. It should come on in any moment.  
AND MY NAME IS BULMA!! NOT WOMAN!"  
  
"Whatever. You're still weak."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"So you want me then? Heh, heh."  
  
"No I.EEK! WHAT IS THAT?!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT NOW?!"  
  
"GET IT AWAY!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"OW! STOP IT WOMAN!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"GET AWAY!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
"AHH! DAMNIT! STOP DOING THAT! GAH! OW!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
The lights came back on. Bulma sat on her knees holding her  
thick, hard-back book over her head, ready to strike again.  
Vegita sat across from her, his back facing her. He was holding  
a long, brown, furry appendage. Bulma looked over at him when it  
struck her.  
  
"Your tail! It grew back!" Vegita turned his head to glare at  
her.  
  
"Of course it did!"  
  
"Gomen. I thought it was something else." Vegita's eyes widened.  
  
"And exactly what would that something else be?"  
  
"A snake. What did you think, baka?"  
  
"Nothing." He walked over to the ladder, his tail securely  
wrapped around his waist. He looked at her before ascending.  
"You are a very strange female."  
  
There was no chance for Bulma to question. He vanished to the  
top.  
  
  
  
Day 2:  
  
  
Bulma sat at one of the room, eyeing the Saiyan Prince who sat  
on the opposite end. Likewise, Vegita sat staring at the blue  
haired Goddess. In-between them was one peanut butter sandwich  
in a plastic wrapping.  
  
"I can't believe you ate all the sandwiches yesterday," Bulma  
snapped.  
  
"I did no such thing. As I recall, you ate one also." Bulma  
glared at him.  
  
"Excuse, but there was enough for nine sandwiches. You had seven  
whereas I've only had one. So I should be the one to get this  
sandwich." Bulma got up and ran to grab the sandwich. Vegeta  
also stood up. He stalked over to where she was and grabbed her  
wrist.  
  
"I think not. I'm a Saiyan, so I need the energy." He made a  
grab for the sandwich. Bulma did also. Thus a tug-of-war for the  
food began.  
  
"How about we just split this," Bulma said.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
That does it. Vegita brought this upon himself. Bulma decided  
she'd try this. She released her hold on the sandwich. Vegita  
smirked, thinking a quick defeat.  
  
'So she finally realized that she can't beat me no matter what,'  
Vegeta smirked in triumph. That was when she did something  
totally unexpected. She reached over and pinched his tail. He  
yelped and jumped, dropping the sandwich in the process. Bulma  
quickly caught it and made a fast getaway to the closet on the  
top level.  
  
Vegita watched her escape. He couldn't believe the nerve of that  
little vixen. Nobody had ever done that to him before. Those who  
did had a tendency of dying a painful death. His tail unwound  
from his waist and began swaying to and fro. A grin played  
across his face.  
  
'That's the way she wants to play then? So be it.'  
  
  
The next day:  
  
  
Bulma awoke to the soft hum of the ship. She rolled off the bed  
and stretched. A smile was on her face. Today they were supposed  
to be landing. Maybe then they could get some more food and  
hopefully she could get a change of clothes.  
  
'Strange,' she thought, eyeing the room. It was quiet. Too  
quiet. Normally she'd wake up to the sound of Vegita training or  
griping about some trivial thing. But the only sound filling the  
silence was the soft hum.  
  
'Maybe he's sleeping,' Bulma thought. He probably decided to  
sleep downstairs. It was time for his wakeup call.  
  
Silently she crept down the ladder with a bucket in hand. Hoping  
that Vegita would be sound asleep. She looked over only to see  
him sitting in a chair. Arms crossed and head bowed, his eyes  
closed. She reached the floor and placed the bucket behind her  
back.  
  
"Vegita," she softly called. No response. Good, he was asleep.  
She slowly walked towards him as quietly as she could possibly  
be. She raised the bucket over her head as she approached the  
sleeping prince. Just as she was about to dump the contents on  
his head something grabbed her leg and pulled, causing her to  
loose her balance. Thus a bucket full of water fell on her head,  
drenching her. She dropped the bucket and looked at her leg,  
only to see a brown tail wrapped around her left leg. Vegita was  
now very much awake. He sat in his seat, laughing so hard that  
he was clutching his sides.  
  
"Oh my! You should see the look on your face! You look like a  
drowned rat," Vegita laughed. Which resulted in Bulma hitting  
him over the head with the bucket. She pulled her leg, releasing  
her from the tail, put her hands on her hips, and gave a glare  
that could easily match his own.  
  
"Great! Look what you did!"  
  
"You were going to do the same thing to me!"  
  
"So?" she flustered. "Now I'm wet. Thanks a lot!"  
  
And with that she stomped to the top level to dry off.  
  
  
  
Bulma stormed the bathroom. She had managed to find a white  
shirt. Now she was drying herself off with a towel.  
  
'I can't believe my trick backfired. Damn that Vegita,' she  
thought angrily as she shrugged into her shirt.  
  
  
  
Outside the bathroom door stood Vegita. He leaned against the  
wall, peering into the room, chuckling softly as he heard Bulma  
curse under her breath.  
  
'Serves her right.' He looked into the room again, a slight  
blush across his cheeks as he saw Bulma in her bra. 'Maybe she's  
not as bad as I thought. This could be interesting,' He thought  
and left.  
  
  
Bulma exited the bathroom, tossing the towel behind her. She  
looked around the room. Something was off. Then it struck her.  
Vegita was lying on the bed. All during the trip, that was the  
one thing he had never done. Sleep on the bed. He mostly kept to  
the lower level. She strolled over him and tapped him on the  
chest.  
  
"Vegita." He ignored her. She tapped harder. "Vegi.Whoa!"  
  
Bulma stared up into onyx black eyes. Taking a moment, it came  
to her that she was pinned under the Prince. He still held her  
left hand and his other arm was supporting him as he leaned over  
her. His face inches away from her.  
  
"Vegita," she breathed. She could feel his breath against her.  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You don't like this?" he whispered, his lips hovering above  
hers. "Just tell me to stop."  
  
"Vegita, I." Bulma's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes?" His lips a few centimeters and closing.  
  
"I."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
Kristen: Hey! Hopefully this chapter turned out to be better. I  
decided I'd try the whole cliffhanger thing. Aren't I cruel?  
  
Aden: No. Just insane.  
  
Kristen: (glares at Aden) Anywho, I love reviews. Ja ne. 


	3. Deception tends to lead to a dangerous s...

Kristen: Hey! Hopefully you're enjoying the fic so far. I'm trying.  
Nothing much to announce, so with the usual disclaimer, I present  
chapter 3. Also, I own Zerren.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegita, please.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I." Dear Kami, he was going to kiss her. His lips were almost on  
hers.  
  
"ENTERING PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE," an electronic voice called out. Vegita  
jumped off Bulma, irritated. He stormed to the lower level. Bulma sat  
up.  
  
'He was going to kiss me,' she thought, looking down at the sheet then  
at the ladder. 'Does that mean he likes me?'  
  
"WOMAN! HURRY UP! WE'RE LANDING!"  
  
"I guess not," she sighed quietly, still somewhat confused as to  
Vegita's actions. She made her way to the lower level.  
  
As she descended down the ladder, she saw Vegita staring at the screen  
in his usual stance. Arms crossed and glaring. Bulma was about to take  
the final step when the ship began shaking. It threw her off balance  
and onto the floor. Vegita turned his head, looked down at her,  
hmphed, and turned his attention back to the screen. The ship stopped  
shaking with a drop. They had landed.  
  
"We're far away from any village so you'll be able to fix the ship in  
peace," Vegita said, still looking at the screen. " While you do so,  
I'll go and get some supplies." He walked over to the door and opened  
it with a loud whooshing sound. Bulma slowly got up and walked up  
behind him. She timidly raised her hand to touch his shoulder when he  
abruptly turned around to face her. His face serious, showing no  
emotion.  
  
"I cannot stress this enough, woman, but I want you to stay in this  
ship. Do not leave it for anything."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts. Listen to me, despite how peaceful the inhabitants here may  
seem, that doesn't mean that aren't other dangers."  
  
"What sort of dangers."  
  
"Just take my word! You don't want to know," he answered. His eyes had  
a knowing look in them. It only angered the blue-haired scientist.  
  
"Fine!" she huffed. "Just be that way!"  
  
"Woman! Just fix the ship and stay inside!" And with that, Vegita  
turned and left. Bulma stared out the door for a moment before  
shutting it. She stomped over to the control panel.  
  
"Who does he think he is?! Acting like he's my boss! The nerve of  
him!" She leaned on the console, placing her chin in her hands. "But  
then again, he seemed kinda concerned. Does that mean he cares?" Bulma  
shook her and stood up.  
  
"What am I thinking? Look at myself. Acting like a schoolgirl with a  
crush. I'd better get to work if I ever wanna go home."  
  
She began working.  
  
  
  
What seemed like only a few minutes to Bulma, as she was so into her  
work, was only several hours when she came out of oblivious state.  
Vegita was still gone and she was closer to fixing the ship. She  
decided to take a break.  
  
Bulma was on the verge of going to the top level when a clanging sound  
emitted from the door. She looked at the door.  
  
'Is that Vegita? Is he back?' She slowly walked over to the door and  
was about to open it. She stopped. Was that really Vegita? The sound  
came again.  
  
'It is,' she resided but with a back thought. 'At least I hope.'  
  
She pushed the button. The door opened.  
  
"Vegita," Bulma called softly as she stuck her head out. No reply. A  
shuffling sound came from some nearby bushes. Bulma saw a silhouette  
run by in the bushes. She was about to go chase after it when a  
thought occurred to her. She didn't know if that was even Vegita for  
sure. The incident with the burglar played in her mind. Gravity  
defying hair disappearing into some bushes changed her mind just as  
she was about to shut the door.  
  
"Vegita?" She called out after him. He didn't respond. He turned to  
his side and waved his arm beckoning her. Did he want her to follow  
him?  
  
Brushing away her doubt, Bulma followed him into the bushes.  
  
As she emerged from the bushes, she noted that Vegita was nowhere in  
sight. She heard several steps ahead of her. She followed the sound.  
Vegita was not getting away from her.  
  
"This had better be important, vegetable head," she muttered under her  
breath as she ran.  
  
Eventually Bulma caught up to Vegita. He had stopped in a clearing in  
the middle of some woods. He was staring at her as she stepped out  
into the clearing.  
  
"There you are. Why'd you drag me out?" Bulma asked as she walked over  
to him. She stopped. Again, something was way off.  
  
It struck her like lightning. His eyes! They weren't black. They were  
a dark violet color.  
  
"What's wrong?" the supposed Vegita asked. His voice bearing a slight  
accent. Something Vegita didn't have. He smirked.  
  
"You're not Vegita! That's not even his smirk!" she screamed as she  
stepped back. He was slowly advancing towards her.  
  
"So you figured that out. Took ya long enough." His accent coming  
through and his voice coming out smoother and menacing.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma cried, taking another step back. She was  
about to bolt when he pushed her down. He towered over her.  
  
"You don't know? You've never heard?" Bulma shook her head. He kneeled  
in front of her, reaching his arm over to her. She flinched as he  
grabbed a lock of her hair. It was almost as if he was studying it.  
  
"Such odd coloring. Never seen anything like it before. Almost  
exotic." Bulma gasped as his hand moved from her hair and wrapped  
itself around the back of her neck. "I bet you'd fetch a pretty price  
in the market."  
  
"Nani?" Bulma breathed as her hand began searching the ground for any  
form of weapon.  
  
"You mean you've never of slave traders?" She shook her head.  
"Amazing. Well, luv, you're about to find out first hand." He pulled  
her closer, his face several inches from hers. He breathed in her  
scent.  
  
"You smell lovely," he breathed in her ear. "I'm just wondering if  
you'd taste good as well. Shall we find out?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. She began struggling, trying to escape his  
grasp. It was no use. His hold on her was solid, unmoving. He pulled  
his head back and smiled at her, which was none too reassuring.  
  
"Go ahead. Struggle all you want. In fact, go ahead and scream. It  
doesn't make any difference. No one can hear you and even if they did,  
they wouldn't help. They're all too afraid of me. So why don't give us  
a kiss?" He brought his lips down to hers.  
  
Her hand was still searching around. Then she felt something. A rock!  
It was big enough. She grabbed it. Then swung it around, catching the  
imposter on the side of his head. He released his hold on her. Bulma  
quickly jumped away from him. She was about to make a beeline out of  
there when she noticed the guy. A small, metal object fell off of his  
face. His features began changing.  
  
His skin slowly changed from a dark tan to a light green. The gravity  
defying hair fell into shoulder-length, dark green, spiky locks. The  
trademark spandex suit phased to off-white, sleeveless, open tunic  
tucked into a dark brown belt. Underneath he wore loose, black pants  
that were tucked into knee-high, black boots. On his hands he wore  
finger-less, black gloves. He slowly stood up from where he kneeled.  
His right hand covering the right side of his face. He gave her an  
evil smirk.  
  
"So now you get to see my true self. You know, it's an extreme rarity  
for those to see my real face. Consider yourself lucky. Or maybe not."  
He stood up and shrugged, removing his hand from his face. His face  
snarling in anger as he inspected the blood on his hand. "Either way,  
YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
  
He quickly lunged at her. Without any hesitation, Bulma bolted to the  
woods. The hunter stood up and stared into the path. A smiled played  
on his lips.  
  
"So she decided to run. This should make it all the more interesting,"  
he mused softly as he took off in a different direction.  
  
  
  
Bulma's lungs burned. She was running as fast as she possibly could.  
She stopped to quickly catch her breath. Strange. She didn't hear her  
pursuer Maybe he'd given up. Bulma waited another moment. Still  
nothing. The only sound she heard were from what she'd guess to be  
birds.  
  
'I guess I did lose him,' she thought triumphantly. She looked around.  
She put her finger to her lip, thinking. "Now how do I get back to my  
ship?"  
  
"Don't know. But I do know the way back to my ship. Care to join me?"  
  
Bulma spun around only to see him casually leaning on a tree.  
  
"But how." she stammered, stepping back. Now she was definitely  
afraid.  
  
". Did I beat you here? Is that what you were going to ask?" Bulma  
slightly nodded. He pushed himself off the tree, stalking towards her.  
"Easy luv. Rule one: know your surroundings. I have this whole forest  
practically committed to memory."  
  
He stood in front of her. Bulma couldn't move. Her body was ignoring  
her commands to get away. It was as if she was paralyzed with fear.  
Her mind screamed at her as she trembled slightly. He looked down at  
her and smiled.  
  
"Come on now, its time for us to leave." He stopped, shrugged, and let  
out a small laugh. "How inconsiderate of me, I'm afraid I haven't  
introduced myself. They call me Zerren." He reached a hand out and  
softly touched her cheek.  
  
"And whom might you be, lovely lady?"  
  
"What do you care? You're just gonna sell me anyway!" Bulma cried,  
trying to back away. Zerren's hand quickly moved from her cheek and  
grabbed her hair. He pulled her towards him, her body slamming into  
his. Bulma looked up at his face. He was wearing an evil smile.  
  
"Now, now, darling. I would just like to know the name of the one who  
brought a hefty sum of money." He gripped her hair harder. "NOW TELL  
ME!"  
  
"It's Bulma," she squeaked.  
  
"Bulma," he repeated. "That's different. Well 'Bulma', mayhaps we  
should be on our way. But first, how 'bout a kiss?"  
  
He pulled her head back. His lips descended onto hers. Bulma couldn't  
stand it. This monster was going to rape and sale her. She couldn't  
let that happen. She'd rather be dead. He forced her mouth open with  
his tongue and plunged inside. An idea formed in Bulma's mind. She  
brought her teeth down on his tongue, hard. Copper tasting liquid  
filled her mouth. He abruptly released her. Causing her to jump back a  
step.  
  
"You bitch!" he coughed. Without any warning, he struck her across the  
face. Sending her flying into the ground, landing on her side. Moaning  
in pain, she brought her hand to her face where she'd been hit. She  
looked up at Zerren. He was glaring at her. Slowly, his glare changed  
to a deadly grin. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Such a fiery spirit, that you have." He opened his eyes. "But a word  
of warning. There are many that won't tolerate such 'defiance'. They  
would punish you far worse than I'm going to. In fact, my punishment  
for you will seem like a lovers touch compared to theirs."  
  
Bulma unsteadily stood up. It was now or never. "And what would your  
punishment be? Sleeping with you?" She was sent flying again. Only a  
second after landing, Zerren roughly grabbed her by her shirt,  
bringing her up. He then punched her in the stomach and let go. Bulma  
fell to her knees, coughing. The punch was incredibly hard. It knocked  
the breath out of her. Zerren kneeled down next to her, his right hand  
grabbing the side of her face.  
  
"Might as well give it up. I know what you're trying to do. I'm not  
going to kill you. So you might as well face the reality of the  
situation. You've lost. I will have you and then I will sale you. You  
have no choice in the matter," he whispered into her left ear. Then he  
stood up, smiling. Bulma stared up at him, now horrified.  
  
"How 'bout this? You please me and maybe I can sell you to a nicer  
owner."  
  
"You're a monster!" Bulma screamed as she tried crawling away from  
him. He frowned for a moment then grabbed her arm, standing her up.  
  
"You know you aren't helping yourself any by calling me names. Now we  
must really be going. We've got quite a distance to travel." He  
started dragging her off. Bulma, now truly afraid, did the only thing  
that came to her mind.  
  
"HELPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
A troop of guards walked around a figure with a black cloak. The hood  
was over the head and black material covering the nose and mouth.  
Shadows from the hood covered his eyes.  
  
"Your Majesty, we're almost to the ship. We'll be leaving this planet  
then," one of the guards told the cloaked figure. A nod was all that  
the guard received. Suddenly the cloaked figure stopped. The guards  
stumbled into each other, having not expecting their leader to stop so  
suddenly.  
  
"Your Majesty?" a guard started to question, but was silence when the  
cloaked figure raised one hand.  
  
"I thought I heard something," the person answered, his voice soft,  
smooth, and that of a male. He turned his heads towards the forest,  
concentrating. He turned. There! He heard it again. It sounded as if  
someone was calling out for help. His feet floated off the ground.  
Then he rushed towards the forest, leaving a trail of dust in his  
wake. The guards stood there, baffled  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
  
  
Zerren couldn't stand it anymore. The woman's screaming was greatly  
getting on his nerves. He stopped walking and grabbed her by the  
shoulders.  
  
"Would you shut up. I told you. No one is going to help you. So give  
it up!" He screamed in her face. Bulma's only response was..  
  
"HELPPPPP!!!!!!"  
  
"That's it!" He pressed a nerve in her neck, effectively silencing  
her. She slumped in his arms. He picked her up and flung her over his  
shoulder. He turned and was about to make his way to his ship when he  
saw a figure through the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned,  
again.  
  
"May I help you?" Zerren asked, his voice menacing.  
  
"I don't believe she belongs to you." Zerren looked over at the  
sleeping beauty slung over his shoulder. Then returned his look at the  
newcomer.  
  
"I don't how that concerns you. It's not if you had any say in her  
fate."  
  
"You're a slave trader, I take it."  
  
"What's it to you? You want to buy her?" Zerren smirked. The cloaked  
figured lowered his head and stood silent for a moment. He then raised  
his head back up.  
  
"I'm afraid you're not going to make a profit from her," he said, his  
voice serious.  
  
"And why is that, pray tell?" Zerren asked, setting Bulma on the  
ground.  
  
"Because I won't let you," he calmly answered. Zerren took a fighting  
stance.  
  
"Oh yeah? I wouldn't count on that!" he cried as he charged towards  
the figure, his right fist pulled back with the intention of hitting  
the stranger. He swung and struck air. "Nani?"  
  
"If you value your life, I ask that you quit now and leave the girl  
be," the newcomer spoke, from behind him. Zerren quickly turned  
around.  
  
"I see that this is your answer. Pity." A kick to the jaw sent Zerren  
flying back. He quickly jumped back up as he landed. Enraged, he  
lunged again, only to have his fist meet air, again. Something hit him  
in the back, sending him falling forward. He pushed himself into a  
sitting position.  
  
"What a cheap shot," Zerren grumbled. He growled as he saw the figure  
lift Bulma into his arms. Zerren jumped up and was, again, going to  
charge when the newcomer raised his hand. The air around Zerren  
wavered as he felt himself being thrown back with such an incredible  
force. Everything went dark for him as he crashed into a tree.  
  
The mysterious man looked down at the young woman in his arms. She was  
breathtaking. She had beautiful shoulder-length blue hair and pale  
skin. He could only imagine what her eyes looked like. He looked up,  
turned, and started walking off, only to disappear with a gust of  
wind.  
  
  
The guards still stood confused. They were discussing what they should  
do when a gust of wind drew their attention. They turned around only  
to see their leader cradling a woman.  
  
"Your Majesty, what happened?"  
  
"Are you alright?" another guard piped up.  
  
"I am fine. I heard her screaming. We must get her some medical  
treatment," he said while looking down at the woman. Bruises were  
beginning to appear on her skin.  
  
A guard stepped up from the group. "But Sire, it is imperative that we  
leave. You have a busy schedule ahead of you."  
  
"Then she'll come with us."  
  
"But she could live here!" Their leader shook his head.  
  
"No. She doesn't look like one of the inhabitants," he said  
thoughtfully.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Do I have to make this a command?" he snapped.  
  
"No Sire." The guard bowed his head.  
  
"Good. Then let us return to the ship." He looked up at the sky,  
noting some storm clouds. A small breeze caught the hood of his cloak,  
pulling it back slightly. Revealing a pair of beautiful, deep green  
eyes.  
  
  
  
Vegita landed in front of the ship. Among landing, the first thing he  
noticed was that the door was open. He stepped into the archway.  
  
"Woman?" He called out hesitantly. No answer. He ran into the ship.  
"Woman?" Still no answer. His eyes scoured the ship. He couldn't sense  
any ki levels.  
  
"Woman, where are you?" He asked softly, his voice slightly shaky. He  
took a step backwards. He turned and stood outside of the door.  
  
"WOMAN?!!!!!"  
  
  
  
He sat in the command chair, waiting.  
  
"Sire, we're now leaving the planet. Shall we carry on the original  
course?" A man at one of the control panels turned around to look at  
his superior. The man at the chair nodded his head and the subordinate  
turned his attention back to the controls.  
  
"Yes. We shall continue our schedule. Then we'll return back home."  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Kristen: Hi minna. Hopefully the story's getting better with the  
addition of new characters.  
  
Speedy: Ahem. *holds up her DVD of Sorcerer Hunters*  
  
Kristen: (who is very nervous at this point) As I was saying. My muse,  
Speedy, has requested that I give a brief summary of the next chapter.  
So here it is. *grabs a sheet of paper and begins reading* In the next  
chapter, we find out who this mysterious stranger is and Vegita begins  
his search for Bulma. Thus begins the quest for hidden feelings,  
secrets, untold truths, and a fight for love.  
  
Aden: It's unquestionably a quest for all time.  
  
Speedy looks mad. Kristen Jumps.  
  
Kristen: Don't look at me. *points at Aden* He's the one that said it.  
  
Aden: Oh man. *runs off*  
  
Speedy takes off after Aden, wielding his stick. He throws the DVD.  
Kristen catches it.  
  
Kristen: *sigh* Damn internal voices. Oh well. Ja ne, minna. 


	4. Rescuers are usually unique people

Kristen: Hey. Welcome to chapter 4. Hopefully the fic is finally picking up. Not really much to say. With the usual disclaimer intact, we continue. The only things I don't own are Bulma and Vegita. The rest I own.  
  
Silence. Kristen stands there, waiting. She taps her foot and looks behind her.  
  
Kristen: Aden, that's your cue.  
  
Aden sits in a wheelchair, covered in bandages.  
  
Aden: Why do I have to do this? You're the one writing the fic. Shouldn't this be your job?  
  
Kristen: *crosses her arms and sighs* No. I'm not the one who owes community service to Speedy. So will you please say your line so that we might continue?  
  
Aden: Fine. *looks at an index card* Last time, Vegita and Bulma landed only to have Vegita leave Bulma alone. And in that time, Bulma found danger, a savior, and herself to soon be in a new situation. *Looks up* There, happy?  
  
Kristen: (deadpan voice) Ecstatic.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Vegita hovered in the clearing in the forest. Bulma's scent was still in the air. She had been there recently. But now where was she? Vegita scanned the area, sensing for any ki signs. There were none.  
  
He couldn't believe his luck. He clearly remembered telling the woman to stay inside the ship. True, she was rash at times, but enough to purposely disobey him? No, there was something else. It was on the tip of his tongue; he just couldn't place it though. There was another smell. What was it? What had happened?  
  
Floating higher, Vegita was able to broaden his search a bit more. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his other senses, listening, smelling, and scanning for ki. Still nothing. Only that strange scent along with the woman's.  
  
His reverie was broken by the sound of a ships engine starting up. Then came the blast, indicating the take off. Vegita thought nothing of it. He was more concerned as to the disappearance of the blue haired scientist.  
  
He frowned and shook his head.  
  
'This would never had happened were she my mate.' His eyes shot open. Where'd that come from? His mate? No. Inconceivable. She wasn't even Saiyan, hell, she didn't even have any fighting strength. But she was gorgeous. He wouldn't deny that much.  
  
Sighing in somewhat of a defeat, Vegita shot off into the sky. Maybe she had wondered into a town. He saw that there was one several miles from the ship as he was flying back. Hopefully she was there.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Everything was blurry. The light hurt her eyes. Bulma groaned slightly, trying to fully wake up. She tried to sit up, but realized that that was a mistake. The room spun around her.  
  
"Careful. Not too fast," a voice told her as an arm went around her back, setting her against some propped up pillows. Bulma leaned back, closed her eyes, and opened them again. Her sight steadily returned to her.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" the same voice asked her again. His voice was smooth and calming. Bulma turned her head to see the face of the owner of the voice.  
  
There was a man sitting in a chair next to her bed. An incredibly gorgeous one at that. He had light, fair skin. His hair was an ice blue color with black streaks. It was long, flowing, and came down to his waist. He had soft, intense eyes that were emerald green. He gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake. I was hoping that you'd awaken soon. There is, I believe, much to talk about."  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma asked, fear beginning to set in.  
  
"Please forgive me. I am Emperor Hoshida. But you may call me Toya. May I inquire as to what your name is?"  
  
"Bulma," she squeaked. She jumped as Toya reached out and gently took her hand into his own.  
  
"Bulma. A lovely name." He raised her hand up. "Lady Bulma, it is an honor to meet one of such beauty as yours." He lowered his head and slightly touched his forehead to her hand in a form of a bow. Then he released her hand. Bulma pulled her hand to her chest, holding it as if she'd been burned. She looked up at Toya. He seemed thoughtful.  
  
"You're not from Anton are you?" Toya asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"That planet I was on?" He nodded. "No. My 'friend' and I were traveling and we landed there because our ship broke down. Speaking of which, I really must be going. My friend is probably wondering where I am. Thanks."  
  
Bulma tried to stand up but Toya held out his arm, stopping her. She looked up at him confused. He shook his head and stood up, straightening his long, dark green robe with black vines and light cream-colored petal pattern. He walked over to a window and pulled back the curtain covering it. Outside was nothing but space and stars. Toya looked back at Bulma.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but we are far from Anton. When I rescued you, I was on a tight schedule. It was too late for me to cancel all the appointments, so I opted to take you with us. Please forgive my impudence."  
  
Bulma stared at the thick, light blue blanket that covered her lap. Far away from Anton? No, that can't be. Vegita would most likely be pissed off. Actually, he would be very, extremely pissed off.  
  
"Can't we turn back?" Bulma asked timidly. Toya shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no. We will be landing soon on planet Tanrede. From there, we will make our way to my home planet Vedra." He walked back to the chair and sat down.  
  
"Tell me," he said, changing the subject, "about what happened. Who you're traveling with. Please, I wish to hear it all."  
  
Bulma gave him a wary look. She wasn't even sure if she could trust him or not. Toya seemed to notice, as if he read her thoughts.  
  
"Please, you can trust me. I have no wish to be your enemy."  
  
"I'm from a planet called Chikyuu. There, I am a scientist. I was building a ship and had just finished it when a guy who's living with us came in, pushed a few buttons, and the next thing I know is that were speeding off in space. At least until the warp drive busted and we were forced to land so I could fix it."  
  
"Then what happened?" Toya pushed.  
  
"I was fixing the ship when I heard something from outside. At first I was unsure as to what it was. But then I though it was Veg. my friend. So I went outside only to see him, or what I thought was him. It wasn't him. The guy had some device."  
  
"A features distorter. Yes. Very illegal," he mused softly to himself.  
  
"I guess," Bulma continued. "It turned out that the guy who tried to kidnap was named Zerren. Did you see him?"  
  
"Yes. Zerren, a name that precedes him as does his reputation." Toya looked at Bulma's face and into her eyes. He raised his hand and softly touched Bulma's cheek. "You must be one remarkable woman to have stood up and survived him."  
  
Bulma quickly pulled away from his hand. Toya retracted his arm, his eyes somewhat worried.  
  
"Lady Bulma, are you alright? Have I harmed you in anyway?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, it's just that..." she trailed off, unsure as to what to say. Toya nodded.  
  
"I believe I understand. Again, I must ask for your forgiveness. For my forwardness." He stood up and made his way to the door, but stopped. "We are close to landing, so I shall take my leave. There are clothes in the wardrobe there. Please feel free to pick an outfit." Bulma looked down only to notice that she was wearing a dark purple robe.  
  
"You're other clothes were dirty and torn when I brought you to the medics," Toya explained. He opened the door. "If you'll excuse I must leave." He left outside, but returned a few seconds later. "And on that, I must ask that you stay in the ship. Tanrede is a very dangerous place for a woman such as yourself. I'll be back in several hours. I'm terribly sorry, Lady Bulma."  
  
"Bulma," she whispered. Toya barely caught it.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name is just Bulma. Just call me Bulma."  
  
"So it shall be, Buma. I will see you soon."  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma paced the room several times. It had been an hour since Toya had left. Plenty of time to think of a way to escape.  
  
The code lock on the door was easy to break. So far everything was working in her favor. She'd managed to find an outfit she could wear without it getting in the way. It was a dark, emerald green tanktop, black pants tucked into mid-ankle high black boots, and a pink, cream- colored jacket.  
  
She opened the door and slowly peered out. Good, no guards. Bulma then made her way to the nearest exit.  
  
After a few wrong turns, fate smiled on Bulma. She found a port room with an opening to outside. She looked around. There was no one. The blue-haired scientist made a break for it, hoping no one would catch her.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed and Bulma found herself wondering through a city, completely lost. She'd had the hopes of finding somewhere to get a spaceship, but that idea vanished. There was nothing. Bulma continued walking when...  
  
"Hey baby." Someone grabbed her arm. She spun around only to face an extremely ugly and seedy man.  
  
"Let go!" Bulma cried, trying to pull away from him. The man only laughed.  
  
"Such a wildly one, aren't you? I'd bet you'd make for excellent play."  
  
"Leggo you freak!" Bulma cried, slapping him as hard as she could with her free hand. The man looked unfazed. He simply gave her a mean look with quickly changed into a full grin.  
  
"I like you. Oh you will be fun. That I can see." He turned slightly to face some guards behind him. "Men, we shall return home now." Several hai's were replied.  
  
Bulma tried pulling away again. The man laughed, as if deeply amused with her attempts to get away. His laughs were greatly getting on her nerves. Finally sick of him, Bulma did the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
Pulling back her leg, she kicked him as hard as she could right at his crotch. The man stopped laughing and released her. He fell to his knees in great deal of pain. Seeing her opportunity, Bulma ran, fast.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Go and get her!" he yelled in a high-pitched sound. The guards behind him nodded and took off after the runaway girl.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Bulma rounded a corner, unsure as where to run. For one thing, she was totally lost. And another, those guards were after her.  
  
Now she was truly afraid.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Toya stepped out of the building with his guards surrounding him. The meeting had ended early, so they were making there way back to the ship.  
  
Toya looked off to the city streets. Nothing much out of the ordinary. People walking. Local warlords guards walking around. Toya was about to turn his head away when something caught his eye. Something blue. He grabbed the guard near him by the shoulder.  
  
"Call back to the ship and ask if Lady Bulma is in her room."  
  
"Lady Bulma?" The guard asked. Toya growled in frustration.  
  
"The woman I rescued! Is she still there?"  
  
"Just a second, Sire." The guard spoke on the communication badge he wore. Toya stood there, his anger growing by the second. Finally the guard spoke.  
  
"According to the others, she's not in her room, Sire."  
  
"Great, just great," Toya muttered under his breath. The guards looked at him. He quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Okay. Go back to the ship and wait for me. I will meet you there shortly." He held up his hand to stop the oncoming protests. "That is an order."  
  
"Yes, Sire," was mumbled from several of the guards.  
  
"Good." And with that said, Toya levitated into the air a few feet and phased out of sight. The remaining guards stood there with wide eyes and baffled stares.  
  
"Is this going to become a habit?" All the guards looked at the one who spoke, then at the spot where their Sire had vanished, and they all fell over anime style.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma was still running. She wasn't sure how far the guards were from her and really didn't want to find out. She ran past the mouth of an alley when something grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley.  
  
The person who grabbed her gently shoved her against the wall and blocked her view of the main street. Bulma looked up to see who the stranger was, but a hood covered the face. The only thing she could tell was that the person was looking out towards the main street. After a moment, the person turned to look down a Bulma, who was half a head shorter. Noticing the startled look she gave, the figure pulled back the hood of the cloak slightly, revealing the beautiful, green emerald eyes.  
  
"Wha.," she began to say, but was cut off as Toya lowered his head to hers caught her in a kiss. Bulma didn't even have the chance to push away and she was too shocked to struggle. Strangely, the kiss was great. It was warm and comforting. In the back of her mind she could hear the guards, but it didn't matter. She felt his hand stroke the right side of her face in a relaxing manner.  
  
Finally, what seemed like eternity, Toya pulled away. Bulma, breathless, looked up to see him smiling warmly at her.  
  
"I believe that's the second time I saved you."  
  
Bulma didn't answer him. She simply fell back against the wall. Toya frowned.  
  
"Come. This day has apparently been taxing on you." He took her arm and started off. Bulma followed while is a dazed state.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Aden: Hello. Hope you're enjoying the chapter. Apparently Kristen is busy. (Looks over to Kristen who is watching on t.v. the scene where Bulma kicks the guy and is laughing.) So I guess I'll give the intro to the next chapter. In the next chapter, we see and hear more of Vegita's side to the story. (hears Kristen laughing and gets a very startled look) I actually worry about her. Oh well, please review and ja ne. 


	5. It all begins within a single step

The scene opens to Kristen's office in the big scary castle. Only instead of Kristen sitting at her desk, there is a sign standing up. The sign reads:  
  
Welcome to the fifth chapter of Shattered Raindrops. Please read and review. We do so love reviews.  
  
An incredibly sexy anime woman with long, flowing white hair that has a silver tint stands in front of the desk. She sighs and stomps out of the room.  
  
In another room that is a living room, Kristen is sitting in a big, comfortable, black chair and is sipping tea. Aden is sprawled out on a black-red couch. They're both watching on a big screen t.v. what appears to be an anime.  
  
Aden: So this is Ayashi no Ceres?  
  
Kristen: Yeah. Great anime, huh?  
  
Aden: I can see why lots of girls like it.  
  
Kristen: Yeah. Yu Watase is supreme goddess.  
  
"Ahem. What are you two doing?"  
  
Both Aden and Kristen look up to see that the newcomer is the anime woman.  
  
Kristen: Who are you?  
  
Newcomer: Why I'm Icee (pronounced Icy), the form of your self- conscience. Speedy sent me to check up on things because Aden's not been doing his job.  
  
Kristen: Meeps.  
  
Aden: Help!  
  
Icee: Yes. So get to work!  
  
Pulls out a huge-ass mallet and starts chasing Kristen and Aden. Kristen quickly stops in front of the screen.  
  
Kristen: Enjoy the fic and remember the usual disclaimer. The only ones I don't own are Vegita and Bulma. *Screams and runs off with Aden. Icee follows close behind swinging the mallet.*  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegita landed at the edge of town. He looked around. There was virtually no one in sight. Then he spotted a tavern. Could she be there? Or perhaps someone there knew something? Vegita made his way.  
  
The tavern was, thankfully for Vegita, not crowded. There were several people there, but no Bulma. He walked over to the counter. The bartender, a somewhat elderly man, walked over to where the great Prince sat.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked while drying a glass. Vegita looked up at him with dark eyes.  
  
"Tell me, have you heard or met any offworlders recently?" The man looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, let's see. Ah yes." He sat the glass down. "I believe the fella over there is from another world. I also heard rumors that Zerren was here a while ago."  
  
"Zerren?" Vegita asked. He was sure that he'd heard that name before.  
  
"Don't really quite know who Zerren is. Just heard his name a few times. I spend my time working, ya see, and I don't really get out much. But, why don't ya try asking the fella over there. I'm sure he might know."  
  
"I suppose," Vegita said gruffly, feeling somewhat disappointed. The bartender noticed the scowl on Vegita's face.  
  
"So what's bothering ya? You look like the sort who just lost his one love."  
  
Vegita jumped off his stool. "NANI?" The bartender softly chuckled.  
  
"See? Here, have a drink. It's on the house." The man poured some dark purple liquid into the glass that he'd cleaned and pushed into to Vegita. "Go talk to the guy. He might be able to help you."  
  
Vegita reluctantly took the drink and downed it in one gulp. He slammed the glass on the counter and started walking off.  
  
"Good luck to ya. I have a feeling everything will work out," the bartender called out. Vegita barely heard him. He walked over to the table where the offworlder sat. As Vegita reached the table, he pulled out a chair and plopped down. He gave the stranger a glare.  
  
"I take it you're not from here?" Vegita asked, but mostly stated. The other nodded.  
  
"Hai. How could you tell?" he asked. Vegita looked up and noticed that this person was young. Probably around seventeen or eighteen. The youth had wavy, short sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. His skin was dark, probably from spending so much time in the sun.  
  
"You seem nervous. You keep eyeing everyone here. And the fact that the bartender told me," Vegita said offhandedly. "What's your name, boy?"  
  
"Omi," he stuttered.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Hai. And who are you?"  
  
"No one to really concern yourself about. So why are you here?"  
  
"I'm traveling to Vedra. Well, I was. But that was until my companion was arrested for carrying illegal cargo. So now I'm looking for a ride."  
  
"Hmph. Happens. Enough with this small talk!" Vegita hit the table with his hand, startling Omi. Omi looked at him with wide eyes. "Have you seen a woman with blue hair and light skin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, have you at least heard of a man named Zerren?" Omi's eyes widened more.  
  
"Zerren was here?!" Vegita looked at him and crossed his arms.  
  
"From what I've heard, yes. Now tell me who he is!"  
  
"He's a slave trader. One of the worst. His reputation is great."  
  
"Where can I find this Zerren?"  
  
"If he's not here, then he'd probably be at some world that allows slave selling. Like, maybe, Tanrede or Vedan."  
  
"Fine. Good luck with your trip." And with that Vegita stood up and was about to leave.  
  
"Wait! You have a ship?" Vegita turned around.  
  
"Yes. What's it to you, boy?"  
  
"Please, take me with you."  
  
"And why should I?" Vegita asked, eying him wearily.  
  
"I know people and I won't get in your way. I can help you. Please?"  
  
Vegita thought for a moment. True, he'd never really been in this system much to know it, so he might need a little help.  
  
"Fine! But stay the hell out of my way!" Omi smiled and grabbed a traveling bag. He ran over to Vegita.  
  
"I owe you." Vegita shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. But you had better be true to your word boy. I am not one to mess with."  
  
"Hai," Omi gulped. And they both left.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegita and Omi stepped into the ship. Vegita shut the door and started for the control panel while Omi stared at his surroundings.  
  
Vegita looked at the readings over the warp drive. It showed that the woman had only finished half of it before disappearing. He began typing in coordinates. Omi walked up to him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're heading to Tanrede," Vegita responded without looking up. "It'll take some time. So stay on the upper level and don't disturb me!" Omi jumped back.  
  
"Hai," he squeaked and quickly made his way up the ladder. Vegita continued typing on the console.  
  
'Where are you, woman?'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
The door opened and Toya stepped into the room, practically dragging Bulma. During the walk Bulma had awoken from her daze, but allowed Toya to drag her back to the ship. She didn't really see much point in arguing with him.  
  
As they entered the room, Toya set Bulma on the bed. The instant he did so, Bulma quickly jumped up and started moving away from him. Toya, somewhere between confused and worried, took a step towards her.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" His eyes looked her over, searching for any sign of injury. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"No. It's just that every guy I've met so far has either tried to rape me or kidnap me." She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "How can I be sure that I'm safe with you? How can I trust you?"  
  
Toya took another step towards her, rather unsure as to what to say.  
  
"Bulma, I understand if you question your safety, but you have my oath, my word that I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow any harm to come to you." He held out a hand to her. "I make this a blood vow that nothing should harm or befall you."  
  
Bulma looked over at Toya. His eyes were intense, compassionate, and sincere.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for questioning you." Toya held up a hand.  
  
"It's okay. Given your situation and what you've been through, I cannot blame you. But for now, can we not be friends?"  
  
"Friends? I'd like that," Bulma sniffled. Toya gave a warm smile.  
  
"Then I am happy. Please, get some rest. We shall be arriving at Vedra soon. And much to my dismay, there is a banquet that is to be thrown. To welcome my arrival. It is my deep wish that you'd accompany me."  
  
"Like a date?" Bulma asked. Toya frowned.  
  
"I am not sure what that means."  
  
"It means to go out with someone and do things together," she explained.  
  
"I suppose they are of a similarity. Will you accompany me though?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds fun."  
  
"With you, it'll will be fun," Toya said, flashing her a great smile.  
  
"I suppose I should get some rest," Bulma stated, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. You should," Toya agreed. "I shall come back shortly before landing time."  
  
After saying that, Toya left and Bulma changed to go to bed.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Toya sat in his quarters, brushing his long hair. An older man of early forties paced the room. He was wearing a baggy sleeved, knee- length gray tunic and dark brown pants with brown shoes.  
  
"It is almost time for our arrival on Vedra, Sire."  
  
"Hai. I take it the banquet is tonight?" Toya asked, looking in the mirror.  
  
"Hai. Have you told the young woman?"  
  
"I have. Tell me advisor, do you not wonder how things are when we go on these tours?"  
  
"What do you mean, Sire?" the advisor stuttered. Toya frowned and stopped brushing for a moment.  
  
"I mean, is there reason to question Genrou's motives?"  
  
"I really have not noticed."  
  
"Oh well. I suppose I should keep an eye out for him." Toya put the brush down and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, loyal advisor, but I must go to meet Lady Bulma."  
  
"She is a lovely girl," the advisor mused absently.  
  
"That she is," Toya agreed. The other man looked at him wearily.  
  
"But you still do not truly know her."  
  
"But I am learning," Toya said on his and Bulma's behalf.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Good. Now prep for landing," the young Emperor ordered and left.  
  
The advisor sighed and left the room.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegita collapsed on the floor. Without the warp drive, the trip to Tanrede was gong to take a day and a half. So he spent that half training without a break.  
  
It was quiet. Vegita smirked. That boy, Omi, hadn't made a single sound since they had left. He apparently meant it when he said he would stay out of the way. His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach began growling. Answering to his stomach's demands, Vegita made his way to the upper level where he'd earlier stored some food.  
  
  
  
Upon raiding the fridge, Vegita scanned the room for the young hitchhiker. He finally found him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vegita barked, startling the poor boy. Omi jumped up, standing.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking," he stammered quickly. Vegita smirk.  
  
"Tip for survival kid, grow a damn spine. You won't get far in a lot of places being as polite and weak as you are." Omi slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the ground.  
  
"Hai, sir. I'll try."  
  
"Do, don't try. You'll never truly succeed if you just try," Vegita pointed out between bites of his sandwich.  
  
"Hai!" Vegita finished his sandwich.  
  
"Whatever." He went downstairs to train some more.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma and Toya stood together at the bottom of the ship. Toya in his traveling garb, the black cloak that covered him and Bulma wearing the outfit she'd acquired earlier. Toya gently took her hand.  
  
"We are to take the caravan through the city to my palace. There we must part. I'm terribly sorry, but I will see you later. And you will be in the best of care."  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
The caravan arrived. Toya helped Bulma in and climbed in after her. They began moving.  
  
Bulma looked out. The city was huge, but magnificent. Ahead, she could see what looked to be a great palace. Toya noticed.  
  
"Welcome to my planet. Welcome to Vedra."  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Scene opens to Kristen's office. Kristen pops up from behind the desk she's hiding under.  
  
Kristen: (in low voice) Hi minna. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter we learn more of Omi and find out about Genrou. Please review.  
  
Aden pops up beside.  
  
Aden: Good job. Next time, you can pick out a better hiding place, oh smart one.  
  
Kristen glares at him. Suddenly the door flies open and Icee walks in.  
  
Icee: I know you're here. Come out.  
  
Aden squeaks in fear. Kristen, feeling rather insulted, picks up Aden and throws him at Icee. Icee gives him an evil grin.  
  
Aden: TRAITOR!!!!!  
  
Kristen: Surprised? Never insult me! *She quickly runs out a different door, leaving Aden to a dreadful fate.* 


	6. Possible Revelations?

The scene opens to the office. We see the computer screen. It has typing. The typing reads:  
  
Hi! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Shattered Raindrops. In the last chapter, we added some new characters. Just to help run things, here is an age chart.  
  
Bulma-23  
  
Vegita-28  
  
Toya-27  
  
Omi-17  
  
Genrou-35  
  
Thank you. I ones I don't own are Bulma and Vegita. They belong to a genius. Enjoy and review.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma looked at the inside of the palace in complete awe. The place was huge. And the décor was outstanding. In the different hallways that she could see, there were portraits. Oh, she could not wait to go exploring. Toya noticed and smiled.  
  
"I see you're impressed with the palace." Bulma looked up at him and nodded. "That is good. Now come. There is much to do."  
  
They walked down one hallway until they came to a doorway. A couple of female servants stood there, waiting for them. Toya stopped.  
  
"I'm afraid this is where we must part. These attendants will help you prepare for the party. I will see you tonight." And with that said, Toya and several guards took a different hallway. Bulma walked over to the attendants. They bowed to her.  
  
"Please follow us, Lady Bulma," one said.  
  
"Um, okay," Bulma said, still unused to being referred to as Lady.  
  
The two attendants and Bulma walked through the door out into a big courtyard. Bulma was immediately impressed. There were many trees, and the gardens we splendid.  
  
'Man, Mom would love it here,' Bulma thought.  
  
They walked down a path until they came to another building and entered it. From there on, they wondered through many more hallways until they came upon two doors. One of the attendants opened the door. Bulma stepped inside.  
  
The room itself was magnificent. It was far bigger than her room on Chikyuu.  
  
"I take it you like the room," one attendant giggled. She had dark skin and short, light brown hair. The other had light skin and long, black hair pulled back into a fashioned braid.  
  
"Of course I like it. This whole place is cool!"  
  
"Cool?" the black haired attendant asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Excellent, great," Bulma elaborated. The two nodded understanding. The brown haired woman walked over to another set of doors and opened them.  
  
"This is your bathing area." Bulma walked into the bathing area, only to be even more impressed.  
  
"Wow. You guys know how to live," she commented. The bathroom was actually about or a little bigger than the size of her room on Chikyuu. Wow, she could definitely get used to living here.  
  
"Excuse, but we must get you ready so you won't be late for the banquet," the brown haired one stated. Bulma looked at her.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"It is good to be home."  
  
Toya sat at his throne in the throne room. A grand room with a green carpet that led from the throne to the main door. There was a stone statue of a dragon at each corner. The throne sat at the center of the room at the far end. In the throne was Toya dressed in his imperial robes of light to dark blues. His long hair pulled back at the top of his head. His advisor stood off to the side.  
  
"Yes, Sire. It is good to be back. The banquet is to be held within the next hour."  
  
"Good," Toya said, folding his hands in his lap. "You may leave now."  
  
"As you wish." The man bowed and left, leaving Toya alone to his thoughts.  
  
"I see that you're back." Toya jumped up, startled. But quickly regained his composure.  
  
"You need not hide yourself. Come out."  
  
"As you wish." A man stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Genrou," Toya stated.  
  
Genrou simply nodded and gave a wolf's smile. He was a tall man wearing a black, baggy sleeved that tucked into tight cuffs, knee- length, high collared tunic that had slights up to his thighs. His black pants were baggy and tucked into knee-high black boots. His black hair was waist-length and pulled back, halfway braided. He had intense, glowing sapphire colored eyes.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten me."  
  
"How can one forget you, especially when you make the empire practically yours when I'm away?" Toya raised his head. Genrou feigned hurt, putting his right hand to his chest and stretching his left arm out.  
  
"You treat me as an enemy, your Majesty. Have I not been your companion since the day of your birth? Have I ever harmed you in any form?" Toya looked at him.  
  
"You are right. Please forgive me. I've just come back from a tour that took a different turn." Toya shrugged. Genrou smiled.  
  
"So I have heard. A young woman who is rumored to be of exceptional beauty. Is it true that you rescued her?"  
  
"Hai," Toya responded absently.  
  
"Shall I have the honor of meeting her company anytime soon?"  
  
"Hai. She is to be my escort to the banquet this eve. I trust that you will behave yourself around her?" It was more of an order than a question.  
  
"Again, you hurt me, Sire." Toya paid no mind.  
  
"Please, it is getting late. I must go prepare for the banquet and meet Lady Bulma."  
  
"Lady Bulma, a different name."  
  
"As you say. I shall see you later, I gather."  
  
"But of course. Until tonight, Sire." Genrou left. Toya stood for a moment, unsure as to what Genrou's true motives were. Sighing, he left with the guards stationed outside the throne room and made his way to his private rooms.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegita stood in front of the ship's control panel, waiting for the ship to land. His patience quickly running out. Omi stood by the ladder, unsure of what was going to happen. The ship landed with a ground-shaking thud. Omi had to grab hold of the ladder in order to keep his balance. Vegita finally broke the silence after several moments.  
  
"Where might Zerren be, boy?"  
  
"Most likely in the more popular taverns."  
  
"Most likely?" Vegita eyed him. Omi jumped.  
  
"If not, his associates will definitely be there."  
  
"That's better." Vegita walked over to the door and opened it. Omi jumped up.  
  
"Wait!" Vegita stopped.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Omi ran over to him, holding a dark brown material. Vegita eyed it curiously. As if reading his thoughts, Omi explained.  
  
"You're more likely to draw a lot of unwanted attention dressed that way. It's a cloak." Vegita looked at the cloth and to his clothes: the black spandex training outfit with white gloves and white, gold-tipped boots. He smirked. The boy did have a point. He really didn't have the time to deal with suicidal fools. Vegita snatched the cloak and put it on.  
  
"Smart thinking, boy. You may be smarter than you appear." He opened the door and was about to leave, but stopped. "One thing."  
  
"What is it?" Omi asked, very unsure now.  
  
"Stay inside and watch the damn ship. I refuse to lose another traveling companion due to disobedience. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Hai," Omi stuttered.  
  
"Good." Vegita left.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegita stepped into the tavern. It was the first one that he'd spotted, so he decided to check it. The tavern was just short of being crowded. Ugh, too many damn people. He made his way into the tavern, carefully trying to bump into others. He was close to reaching the bar when he was abruptly pushed into a table.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Careful!"  
  
Vegita pushed himself up from the table only to see to females. One had almost waist-length blonde hair, very light skin. She wore dark silver eye shadow, black nail polish, black, fingerless gloves, a sword necklace, all black tanktop, pants tucked into knee-high black boots. The other girl had little past shoulder-length blonde hair, light skin, glasses, and was wearing dark green flowing robes that had a cream colored petal pattern. They were both staring at Vegita.  
  
"Hello," the one with glasses said.  
  
"Yo," said the other.  
  
"Whatever," Vegita said.  
  
"Welcome to our little table. What's your name?" asked the one with glasses. The other girl just sipped what looked like hot tea. The one with glasses was drinking what appeared to be beer.  
  
"It's none of your concern," Vegita snapped.  
  
"Well, excuse us."  
  
"Pardon my friend for trying to handle the whole 'crashing into our table' situation with a certain amount of maturity. Hi, my name is Kristen," the blonde in black said.  
  
"I'm Potatitz," the other said. Vegita looked at her.  
  
"Anywho, we're travelers looking for a planet called New Namek. Might you have heard of it?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Namek? Why do you want to go there? It's virtually a wasteland." Kristen shrugged.  
  
"My friend Potatitz wishes to learn more in meditation and such, whereas I wish to improve my fighting skills. We also wish to bring them the gift of trees. I take it you've heard of it?"  
  
"I have. But I don't know its location."  
  
"Oh well. We'll keep trying," Potatitz said.  
  
"Isn't that a Saiyan name?" Vegita asked her.  
  
"Yeah. You see, when my mother was carrying me, she was dating a Saiyan named Bardock. But he died a when I was a year old. I never got to meet my stepbrother."  
  
"Yeah, what was his name?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Kakarot."  
  
"NANI?" Kristen looked up at him, clearly irritated by his loud tone.  
  
"That's what she said." Vegita looked down at his hands. They began clenching the air. Little sparks of energy crackled around him. A vein was throbbing at his head. Kristen and Potatitz just looked at each other, shrugged, and continued drinking their drinks.  
  
"I can't believe it! Even in the deepest reaches of space, he still continues to plague me! Why?! KAKAROT! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
And then, a whole surge of energy surrounded Vegita. A shock blast hit the room as Vegita powered up and took off.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Kristen and Potatitz looked at each other. Around them, the whole room was charcoal-fied with the occasional spouts of fire. People ran out. Kristen and Potatitz sat at the table, confused.  
  
"What do you suppose his problem was," Kristen asked, looking at her now cold tea. Potatitz just shrugged.  
  
"Don't know." She stood up and held her beer mug up. "Hey barkeep! Can I have a take-out cup?!"  
  
The barkeeper looked at her, and then ran out of the room. Potatitz frowned and threw her mug at the door in which the barkeeper ran out of, shutting it. The beer splashed onto the door and onto a fire next to it. Thus causing a blazing inferno.  
  
"Bastard!" Potatitz sat back down. Kristen looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"I can't take you anywhere," she sighed.  
  
  
  
(A.N.: Hi. Okay, for the last scene, I humbly request that I don't get any flames from Bardock fans. The last scene was created mainly as a joke that my friend Barb (A.K.A. Potatitz) and I have. Repeat: this scene was for humors sake. Thank you.)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her luck. Here she was with servants who treated her as if she was a queen. She stood in front of a tall mirror, looking at her reflection. She was ready for the banquet.  
  
The servants had bathed her, much to her embarrassment, and had helped her dress and did her makeup and hair. The end result was absolutely stunning. Her hair had been pulled back into a styled bun, leaving ringlets hanging. Her dress was long and flowing. It was a light violet colored, over-coat robe that held together by a light blue sash, matching her hair. The arms were long-sleeved and loose. Underneath the over-coat was a dark purple, low-cut, floor-length dress. At her throat, she wore a blue crystal in the shape of a raindrop necklace. Her makeup was little and light. A bit of light pink lipstick and light violet eye shadow.  
  
Bulma looked into the mirror. She was gorgeous.  
  
'If only the guys could see me now,' she thought, then regretted. Here she was, having the time of her life, when she didn't even know where Vegita was, or what he was doing. Was he worried? In fact, was everyone else worried about her?  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Bulma looked up and quickly turned around, startled. Behind her stood Toya, dressed in fine robes of dark greens and light blues. His hair pulled back. He smiled at her warmly, a smile which Bulma was quickly growing to love. He stepped up to her.  
  
"My lady, I'm sorry if I have barged in on you. One of the servants let me in."  
  
"Oh," Bulma responded, blushing. Toya noticed. She looked up at him. "You don't look bad yourself."  
  
"I take it that that is a compliment?" Toya asked, unsure.  
  
"It is," Bulma answered. Toya smiled.  
  
"Then I thank you." Bulma blushed again. Truly an intriguing woman.  
  
"Please, might I escort you to the banquet?" Toya asked, holding out his arm. Bulma gently took it.  
  
"But of course. Lead the way."  
  
"As you wish, my lady."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
The scene opens to show both Icee and Aden going through Kristen's desk. Aden is rapidly typing and searching the computer. Icee is going through the desk, hoping to find a clue as to where Kristen might be.  
  
Aden: Hey! I found a file.  
  
Icee: (looking over Aden's shoulder) Well, what is it?  
  
Aden: Read.  
  
File text: NO REVIEWS MAKES KRISTEN A DULL AUTHORESS.  
  
Aden: Do you suppose it might mean anything?  
  
Icee: Don't know. But what's more important is finding the location of our missing author before Speedy finds out.  
  
Aden: True. (looks up) OH! Icee, we're on.  
  
Icee looks up.  
  
Icee: Hi. Since Kristen is busy at the moment, I thank you for reading the fic and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
Aden: Yes. In the next chapter, Vegita continues his search and the banquet starts. And there is also the hopes of finding out a bit of Toya's past.  
  
Icee: Yes. So please stay tuned and review. 


	7. A banquet, a clue, a fact; it's been an ...

The scene opens to show Kristen's office. Sitting at her desk is not Kristen, but Aden, who is supposedly dressed as the authoress. He's wearing a long, blond wig that is doing a poor job of covering his long, silver hair and black clothing. He's holding a small mirror and is timidly trying to apply dark silver eye shadow.  
  
Aden: Are you sure this is going to work?  
  
Icee: (From off camera) And why not?  
  
Aden: I hate to be the one to break it to ya, but Kristen and I look nothing alike.  
  
Icee walks over to the desk. She grabs Aden by his shirt.  
  
Icee: *through teeth* Look! We need someone to play Kristen. If not, Speedy's going to find out. And take a wild guess at what means for us.  
  
Aden nods, understanding. He's about to speak when the computer next to him meows. Icee releases Aden.  
  
Icee: What was that?  
  
Aden: *turning to the computer and starts typing* Looks like an incoming message. Wonder what it is.  
  
Icee: Well, what are you waiting for? Open it.  
  
Aden: Fine, here, read.  
  
Text file: Hello minna. As you can probably tell by the antics of Aden and Icee, this is the opening for the seventh chapter of Shattered Raindrops. I hope you're enjoying it. I wish to extend my deepest thanks and gratitude to jessibelle67 and catsrule dogsdrool for being such wonderful supporters. Please, with the usual disclaimer of who I own and don't own, enjoy the fic.  
  
Kristen ^_^  
  
Icee and Aden look up from the screen and at each other. Icee jumps up and hits Aden upside the head.  
  
Icee: Don't just sit there. Try to find where that message came from.  
  
Aden: *starts typing rapidly* Fine.  
  
Icee: Good. *looks at the camera* And on with the fic.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegita walked into the bar, his cloak covering his hair and greatly shadowing his face. Maybe in this tavern he'd have better luck. All the previous ones were busts. Who knows, maybe it's 16th time the charm. He made his way to the counter, ears open. Upon sitting down at the counter, he began looking around from under the hood. Something caught his attention.  
  
"Yeah. Can ya believe it? Right after the bitch gave him the slip, he actually went to the extremes of hiring that slave trader to find her," a man in a gray uniform bolstered.  
  
"Is it true that the slave trader is Zerren and that he'd supposedly met the woman before?" another man asked. He was dressed in normal civilian attire.  
  
Vegita's ears perked up. Did that guy just say Zerren?  
  
"From what I picked up, yeah," the uniformed man said and then took a swig of ale. "She was said to have given him the slip."  
  
The other man laughed heartedly. "Man, this woman apparently gives everyone the slip. You can actually feel sorry for the little bitch when they catch her."  
  
"Probably. Can't blame them for wanting her. Man, I saw her. Quite fine, very exotic looking. Probably never see the likes of her again."  
  
Vegita straightened up. Could it be? Had he finally found a clue in this whole quest? Had something finally broken through and that Kami finally decided to smile on him? He stood up and started walking to the table where the two men sat. Screw formality, it was now or never.  
  
Vegita stood in front of the table. The men looked up at him, clearly annoyed at his presence.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" the civilian asked.  
  
Vegita ignored him and easily stretched out his arm. He grabbed the guy by the collar and so casually threw him across the room. The uniformed guy jumped out of his seat. His face showing both rage and shock. He was about to charge Vegita when Vegita held out his hand, stopping him. The guy's eyes widened and he took a step back, falling into his seat. Vegita smirked. For in his hand was a small, but deadly energy ball.  
  
"Glad you decided to think first." Vegita looked up at the room. There were several people staring at him. He frowned.  
  
"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT? MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" he barked. Everyone quickly diverted their gaze. Smirking, Vegita turned his attention back to the man.  
  
"What do you want?" the man stuttered. Vegita let out a small laugh.  
  
"Just some information. And please, don't even think about lying or feigning forgetfulness. I can do a lot worse to you that what I did to your friend."  
  
The man looked at Vegita, believing him. Vegita's whole energy aura reeked of power and strength.  
  
"Do I have your cooperation?" The man nodded. "Good. For starters, what did the woman look like?"  
  
"She was thin, but well endowed." He looked as if he very well remembered that. But his facial expressions changed quickly when he saw Vegita's glare. "And she had long, blue hair and fair, almost white skin. She was something different."  
  
Vegita nodded. Yeah, that was Bulma.  
  
"Okay. Now tell me about Zerren and why he's after her."  
  
"I don't really know what happened between those two, but she was in this city and my master, this sections region warlord, had taken a liken to her. She managed to elude him and disappear. But my master wishes to acquire her, so he hired one of the most famous slave hunters to capture her."  
  
"Zerren," Vegita said.  
  
"Yes." Vegita rested his hand on the table and looked down, thinking.  
  
"Do you know where Zerren went? Where the woman might possibly be?"  
  
"I believe I heard that Zerren was headed to Vedra."  
  
Vedra? Yes, Vegita had heard of Vedra. It was to have the strongest empires in this part of the universe. He remembered hearing his father and Frieza mention it briefly. Whether Bulma was there or not, at least it was a start. He grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him into the air.  
  
"When did he leave? When did Zerren leave? Answer me!" The man struggled.  
  
"A couple of hours ago."  
  
"Kuso!" Vegita tossed the man aside and took off, quickly making his to the ship. Apparently Kami had not smiled on him and time had decided to step in.  
  
This was one lousy day.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma and Toya stood in front of two massive doors, arm in arm. Two guards were about to push open the doors. Bulma's grip on Toya's arm tightened. He looked down at her.  
  
"Is something the matter?" he whispered. Bulma quickly looked at him then at the doors.  
  
"No. Kind of. Possibly." She sighed. "It's just that I'm usually uncomfortable in crowds."  
  
Toya chuckled softly. "That is a feeling I have never been able to feel."  
  
He looked up. As the guards opened the door, he heard the announcing of the Emperor.  
  
"Come. My audience waits." And with that said, he led Bulma into the room.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bulma wanted to leave. There were so many people. Those who looked human and those who didn't. Strange, these people made her feel extremely alien. There were so many beautiful women, but they didn't compare to Bulma. A lot of them staring at her, some with envy, some with hate.  
  
When she and Toya had entered the room, the crowd went silent with awe. Bulma could briefly hear the comments of some of the closer people. A lot were impressed to say the least.  
  
Several hours had past, and Bulma was tired. This whole thing was truly exhausting to her. Toya had left a bit ago to talk to some delegates, leaving her to talk to many new people. Now she was looking for Toya, feeling a bit lost.  
  
"Lady Bulma, may I presume?" A voice asked from behind her. Bulma spun around, only to see a man, human looking and handsome, with long black hair, lightly tanned skin, wearing a nice black tunic with black pants and boots. He bowed.  
  
"Please forgive me if I startled you, but you are Lady Bulma, are you not?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Yes I am," Bulma answered, very unsure. The man looked at her and slightly shook his head.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Genrou, dear long-time friend of our beloved Emperor." He took her hand and lightly kissed it. Bulma looked at him, now suddenly feeling nervous. Genrou seemed to notice.  
  
"Have I startled you Lady?" he asked, releasing her hand. Bulma blushed.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Genrou laughed.  
  
"No need to apologize. It seems that I should be the one to ask forgiveness again. It was very assuming of me to be so forward, not knowing whether you're used to it or not. So, do I have the Lady's forgiveness?" He looked at her with intense, glowing sapphire eyes. Bulma blushed again.  
  
"It's nothing," she murmured. Genrou smiled.  
  
"Then all is good." Music began playing. Genrou looked up. "If I may ask for this dance, my lady?"  
  
Genrou held out his hand to her. Bulma couldn't believe it. Aside from earlier encounters, the men here acted like complete gentlemen. They were even more well mannered that Yamcha and far more so than Vegita. Bulma took his hand.  
  
"Lead the way." Genrou smiled again, leading her the dance floor.  
  
The music was that of a slow dance. Genrou held one of Bulma's hands while his other settled on the small of her back. Bulma held onto his shoulder with her free arm. They began moving to the music.  
  
Genrou looked down at the beauty in his arms. So the rumors were true. Toya had apparently found an exquisite beauty. Maybe he'd be able to see how exquisite in time.  
  
"Tell me, how do you find Vedra to be?" he asked, looking down. The woman bit her lower lip and looked up at him.  
  
"It's really a lovely planet. I love it."  
  
"That is good."  
  
"How long have you known Toy.I mean the Emperor," Bulma asked.  
  
"Nani?" Genrou asked, clearly taken aback.  
  
"I mean, you said that you're his long-time friend. So how long and what's he like?" Genrou smiled again. So, the blue-haired beauty had an interest in the Emperor.  
  
"I have known His Majesty since the day of his birth. And to say about him, well, he rules differently than his father."  
  
"His father?"  
  
"Yes. Since the death of his father, much has changed. That is the best I can probably say." And with the last sentence, he sent in an underlying-note that that was all he'd say. Bulma got it.  
  
"Would it be rude of me if I asked to cut in?" Genrou and Bulma stopped and looked at the newcomer. It was Toya. He smiled warmly at Bulma, and then looked at Genrou.  
  
"Genrou, I see you have met Lady Bulma," Toya stated. Genrou smiled.  
  
"I have. And I admit you are one to have saved her." He released Bulma. "Please enjoy. I wish to retire." He walked off. Toya looked at her and held out his hand. Bulma took it and they resumed the dance.  
  
"How do you enjoy the banquet?" Bulma looked away, her face reddening slightly.  
  
"It's great," her voice sounded faulty. Toya noticed.  
  
"But you would rather not be here?" he asked, but mostly stated. Bulma looked up at him. Her eyes widened with nervousness and fear.  
  
"No, it's just." Bulma trailed off, very unsure as how to answer. 'I hope I haven't offended him.'  
  
"Please, I understand. I occasional feel the same too. You have nothing to worry about." Bulma looked away, slightly relieved.  
  
"Thanks." She looked back up at him, again. "If it doesn't insult you, I want to leave."  
  
"You wish to retire?"  
  
"Yes. It's late and I'm tired."  
  
"Understandable. It is also time for me to take leave. Please, allow me to escort you back to your room."  
  
"Sure." Toya released her but still held her hand lightly.  
  
"Then if you'll allow me a moment to announce my departure."  
  
"Okay." Bulma watched Toya as he walked away from her. Man, this guy was something else. Despite her former feelings for Yamcha, she had to admit that Yamcha had nothing on Toya. What was it about him? Toya seemed more passionate, intense, and mannered, whereas Yamcha was the opposite.  
  
She blinked and pulled herself out of her thoughts as she heard Toya make his announcement. In a dream-like state, she vaguely noticed him taking her hand, leading her out or the banquet hall, down many hallways, and to her door. He stood in stood in front of her and bowed his head slightly.  
  
"I wish you to have a peaceful night of sleep. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Lady Bulma."  
  
Bulma was about to protest him calling her Lady, but he disappeared before she could. Sighing, she turned and entered her room with the hopes of sleep.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegita couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he should have paid more attention when the woman had tried explaining to him something called Murphy's Law.  
  
A bit after Vegita had programmed the coordinates for Vedra, the ship ran out of fuel. Which left him to land and refuel. But thanks to his ever-so-wonderful-luck, he had to wait for a few days. Something about backorders and appointments. Not even threatening the workers lives worked. So now he was stuck on this planet. Rather than risking the possible theft of the ship, he opted to stay in the ship until it was refueled.  
  
Vegita barely heard, let alone noticed, Omi as he came down to the lower level. He was carrying a tray. Omi walked over to Vegita and kneeled next him.  
  
"I made some food. Would you like some?" Omi asked, raising the tray in front of Vegita. Vegita looked at it and then at Omi. Omi smiled nervously. Sighing, Vegita took the tray and began eating. Omi stood up and sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. If I may ask something of you?" Omi started, his voice low and nervous. Vegita looked at him warily.  
  
"Feel free. But don't be surprised if I don't answer."  
  
"Uh, yes. I was just wondering what your name was. You never even told me."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"It's just that I wish to know the person whom I'm indebted to."  
  
"Feh. Fine. Vegita." Omi looked up at him.  
  
"Vegita?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes! Are you happy now!" Vegita snapped. Omi looked away, unsure as what to say now. Silence ensued. Moments later, Vegita decided to break the silence.  
  
"Tell me, boy. What brings you to travel alone?" Omi looked up and wringed his hands nervously.  
  
"I'm on my way to Vedra," he answered. Vegita raised his eye.  
  
"Yes. I'm quite aware. But that doesn't explain why."  
  
"To become a musician."  
  
"Huh?" Omi looked away.  
  
"Yes. Vedra is my home world. When I was young, my parents sent me away to school. While growing, I began to realize my love of music. I then sought out the best schools and studied. I spent a good lot of my time studying many instruments, music written by great artists. Upon my seventeenth birthday, I realized that there wasn't much left for me to learn. So I made the decision of what I wanted to do. It is my wish, my dream, to be a musician in the court of the Emperor. What an honor that would be."  
  
"So you chose to travel with strangers to get there?" Omi looked at him and shook his head with a slight laugh.  
  
"No. A distant friend of mine was traveling to Vedra. He offered the ride and I took it. The only thing was that I didn't know his cargo and because of it, I lost my ride. I was left stranded until you showed up. So now you have my deepest thanks. I am in debt to you." Vegita shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Look, we're going to be here for a few days, so I suggest you go and get any supplies you need. Because once we leave for Vedra, we're not stopping until we land there. Understood?" Vegita looked over at him.  
  
"Hai!" Omi squeaked.  
  
"Good. Now get out of my sight! I wish to train."  
  
"Hai." And with that, Omi scampered to the top level of the ship. Vegita smirked. That kid really had so much to learn.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
The scene changes to Kristen's office. Aden and Icee both sit, staring at the computer screen.  
  
Aden: Wow. I'm surprised.  
  
Icee: And why's that?  
  
Aden: Well, from the looks of it, it looks like she's trying to put in an actual plot.  
  
Icee: True. *Looks up at the camera* Oh! Hi! We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. According to notes, in the next chapter there's the possibility we learn a bit more about Genrou's motives and things begin to heat up around Bulma and Toya.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Icee and Aden look at the desk, only to see a golden brown hamster, wearing a red velvet cape with black trimmings, dark round sunglasses. It's carrying a stick, tapping it against the top of the desk.  
  
Aden: (in scared, squeaky voice) Hi Speedy.  
  
Speedy: Good zummary. Now, vhere eez Kristen?  
  
Aden and Icee stare at him with fear clearly written on their faces. They look at each other and gulp loudly. Speedy turns to the camera.  
  
Aden: Please stay tuned for the next chapter and review. Ja ne. 


End file.
